


Recovery

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Seven and Raffi
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> visit my tumblr: frozenmemories1987.tumblr.com


End file.
